A reason to come home
by SakuraStories
Summary: Sakura doesn't want to come home, but Kakashi begs her to. He has one week to convince her to stay. They start a fake relationship and Kakashi learns many secrets about her. M for slight Yuri and Lemon. For Anya :  I don't own Naruto T T
1. Womanizer

Ok so I had a request from a friend. I don't usually write Yuri, so I don't know how good this is going to turn out, so please bear with me.

The Yuri is in the beginning and then it turns into Kaka / saku.

Yuri means girl on girl, so if it isn't your thing, I have plenty of Kaka / saku solo fics you can read.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**CHAPTER ONE**

WOMANIZER

xXx

Kakashi had been sent out on a two year mission that turned into three years. Sakura was seventeen when he left. When he returned from his mission, Sakura was gone, having been placed on her own mission two weeks earlier that was expected to take a year at least. It had been three years and she had not yet returned. Knowing what to expect coming from his own three year long mission, he wasn't worried.

Kakashi was sitting at his kitchen table reading when a knock sounded on the door. He opened the door to see Sai. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you."

He knocked on the door of her office and she told him to come in. "Kakashi, I have a mission for you. Sakura was sent to Suna on a mission. She's been updating, but I haven't heard word from her for over three months now. I need you to go and find her. Either bring me an update or bring _her _back." She explained to Kakashi that Sakura had been sent out to find some men who had burned a house down, killing two people in the process. Sakura was to go find them and bring them back.

After three days of travel, he finally reached Suna. He hadn't seen Sakura in over six years. He wasn't sure what to expect. The first three days of searching brought him nothing. He lay on the bed in his hotel room. He decided to go to a bar to get a drink. He sat at a tall table in the back where the lighting was almost non existent. A cute waitress came up to him. "What would you like to drink, sir?" He gave her his order and watched her walk away.

She was average height, had black hair a little longer than her shoulders, pale skin. She was wearing a top that showed her cleavage and a skirt that made him almost drool. If she bent over just an inch, he could tell what she was wearing underneath. She had long legs and they were complimented with a pair of black shiny heels. Maybe he might try and bring her back to his room tonight. It _had _been a while for him.

She brought him his drink and walked over to a booth a few tables away, where the lighting was a little better. Someone wearing a hooded sweatshirt was giving her their drink order and making conversation with her. The waitress was giggling and biting the tip of her pen. _'Damn, he's good' _Kakashi thought with a hint of jealousy. As the waitress came back to bring the stranger their drink, she was stopped to chat some more.

The waitress sat down in the booth with the person. She was giggling more. The stranger pulled the hoodie down and Kakashi almost fell out of his chair. Pink hair. The lighting wasn't much better over there, but he could still make out her face. It was definitely Sakura. She had grown up into a beautiful woman. And here she was, flirting with ... a woman? Kakashi sat there in disbelief.

The waitress was slowly inching her way closer to Sakura. Sakura leaned over and whispered something in the girls ear. He watched as the girls eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted. Then Sakura's hand moved from her side into what looked like the girls lap, but it was under the table so he couldn't be sure. The girl gasped as her eyes shot open. Sakura pulled away from the girls ear and deviously stared into her eyes. She leaned in and whispered something in the girls ear again.

The waitress put her pad and pen on the table. Using her free hand, Sakura jotted something down on it. The waitress looked around, then got up and walked away. Sakura licked her fingers and then downed her drink. Kakashi was confused, shocked and had the strongest urge for release than he had ever had in his entire life.

He watched as the waitress spoke with her manager. The manager looked at his watch and then looked around the somewhat empty bar and nodded. Kakashi noticed Sakura, who had also been watching the girl and her manager, get up and walk towards the door. Once the door shut, he pulled his money out and left it on the table for his drink. He began to follow Sakura, keeping enough distance so that she wouldn't catch on.

About twenty minutes later, he watched her pull some keys out of her pocket and enter a cozy looking cottage that was secluded away from the town. He walked closer to the home and began to look in the window. She pulled off her jacket, revealing a shirt encasing a pair of breasts that Kakashi had never seen on Sakura before. _'Well, she was just seventeen when I last saw her and she is twenty three now.' _ Kakashi thought to himself. Just then he heard a knock on the door and watched as Sakura called out for them to come in. The black haired girl came in and shut the door.

She pulled off her coat and laid it on the sofa. Sakura signaled for the girl to follow her. Kakashi walked along side the house, hoping there was a window in the room they were heading to. He reached it and peered inside. He had a little trouble seeing through the white lacy curtains, but eventually his eye got used to it and he could see perfectly. Sakura shut the door behind the girl then in a swift movement, pushed her up against the wall and laid a passionate open mouthed kiss on her. The girl ran her fingers through Sakura's hair as she kissed Sakura back. Sakura pulled away breathless and led the girl to the bed.

Sakura laid her down on the bed and stared at her with hungry eyes. The girl looked up at her with excitement in hers. Sakura pulled off the girls shirt. To Kakashi's suspicion, the girl was not wearing a bra underneath. Sakura eyed the large creamy globes, before taking one in her hand and licking the nipple. The girl moaned as she watched Sakura.

As Sakura suckled on the girls nipple, she began to push the girls skirt up. She took a fistful of the panties and ripped them in half off of the girl with a low growl. Kakashi was astonished and ready to explode. He felt like his cock could be considered a blunt object and a possible weapon to beat the shit out of someone with. He had never been this hard before.

Sakura continued her motions on the girls other breast. While her fingers toyed with the girl's clit. The girl threw her head back as Kakashi watched Sakura's fingers light up with her green chakra. He seemed to remember Sakura's chakra did feel like it was pulsing rapidly while she healed. He could only imagine what that would feel like used in sexual situations.

Instantly the girl was thrown into an orgasm. She fell back on the bed, eyes shut. Kakashi didn't see how it was possible, but the girl looked like she was sleeping. Sakura got off of the girl and headed out of the room. Kakashi followed outside of the house. Sakura went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. She sat on the couch and grabbed a book.

Kakashi didn't think he could get any more surprises tonight, but he noticed the orange cover, and the red circle with a line drawn through it on the back. Sakura was reading PORN! She always lectured him about reading that 'smut' as she called it, and yet here she was reading it. Fifteen minutes later, the girl came out of the bedroom, a little dazed. She walked over and kissed Sakura and grabbed her coat and left. Sakura placed her book on the coffee table and drowned the rest of her beer.

She walked back to her bedroom. Kakashi followed. Sakura pulled off her shirt and unbuttoned her pants, letting them fall and pool at her feet. She climbed into bed with a pair of black lace panties and matching bra.

Kakashi stared at a body he had never seen before. She was all woman now. Not the sweet, innocent, lanky seventeen year old he left behind. Sakura had taken much longer than the other girls to fill out. At seventeen, she still looked thirteen. But now, she could put those other girls to shame.

Her legs had grown long with just enough muscle but still lean. She had a flat stomach that curved up into her rib cage that pushed up perfectly rounded and full breasts. She had grown her hair out to her mid back. It had taken on a bit of a darker pink hue, but not too different from her old color. Her eyes had grown darker from jade to a deep emerald.

She really was a sight. He watched as she traced a finger from her breasts, down her stomach and stopped at the hem of her panties. He waited for her to make a move. After what seemed an eternity, her other hand made its way up her stomach and cupped a breast. Her hand dipped under the hem of her panties.

Her movements were slow. She began pinching her nipple through the fabric of her bra. Kakashi hadn't realized until he started feeling some pleasure that he had been unconsciously stroking himself while watching her.

Her moans began to increase. It was obvious she wasn't in the mood to take her time as her hand began to pick up the pace. He watched as her hand began to glow green under the garment. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back arched. She had hit her peak. Watching her under the waves of ecstacy, he released himself.

She immediately seemed to fall asleep. He thought it odd, but maybe she was tired. He knew he should knock on the door since he was supposed to complete his mission, but he needed to go back to his hotel and think.

He had just masturbated outside his ex-student's window while watching her masturbate. He was disgusted with himself, but he couldn't help it. When he reached his room, he went straight to the shower. After, he sat on his bed and tried to think. It wasn't working so he pulled out his book. It couldn't even compare to what he had seen tonight.

For the first time ever, Kakashi laid down his book, because it didn't seem that interesting. He had actually found something more interesting that his icha icha! It was a fucked up day indeed. He laid his head on his pillow and tried to sleep.


	2. Dreaming of You

**CHAPTER TWO**

DREAMING OF YOU

xXx

There was a knock at his door. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep or if he even had been asleep. He grumbled as he got off the bed and headed to the door. He opened it, ready to hurt someone. There stood the black haired girl from earlier. Sakura was behind her. Kakashi didn't know what to say.

Sakura gave the girl a gentle push and they walked past Kakashi into the room. He turned to watch them as he stood there confused.

"Shut the door." Sakura demanded. He did without a word. "So, did you like what you saw earlier?" Kakashi was beyond shocked. How they hell did they know? The black haired girl put a hand on his chest and slowly pushed him back onto his bed. "Would you like to see it again?" The girl asked sweetly.

All Kakashi could do was nod. The girl placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Sakura ripped the girls shirt off from behind her. Kakashi watched as the girl let out a sensual gasp and two large breasts bounded towards his face.

"Sakura... " He was silenced by another kiss. "No talking." The girl replied. She pushed him down further until he was laying on his back. She pulled up her skirt to reveal her clean shaven pussy. "I want to watch you fuck her." Sakura said in a low voice.

He looked at her, shock evident on his face. The girl pulled his throbbing cock out of his pants and lowered herself onto it. Sakura's face was above his in a flash as she stared into his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him. Her tongue traced his masked bottom lip. He parted his lips in a moan.

She ripped his mask off and her tongue was inside his mouth. She pulled away and sadistically grinned at him. "I want to be inside you." Kakashi muttered, barely above a whisper. Sakura moved away from him. She moved over to the girl who was still moving on him. Sakura spread the girls pussy lips apart, exposing her swollen clit.

Kakashi watched in awe as Sakura bent down and placed her tongue on the swollen nub of flesh. The girl moaned loudly as Sakura's tongue began its assault. Sakura then replaced her tongue with her finger and it started to glow. The girl slammed down on Kakashi hard and sat there as her legs began to shake and her walls started to clamp.

Sakura sat up and caught the girl as she fell limp into her arms. Sakura moved her sleeping form onto the bed beside Kakashi. She then placed her mouth over his still hard cock. She sucked on him for a minute or so before Kakashi spoke up.

"Sakura, I want to be inside you." She shot a sultry glance before raising her hand up to join her mouth in the ministrations on his cock. Her hand began to glow a bit. "Sakura, no!"

Kakashi sat straight up in his bed, covered in sweat. He searched the room for Sakura or the girl, but they weren't there. He sniffed the room for the smell of sex, but there was none. It was a dream. "FUCK!" Kakashi yelled out. Even in his dreams, he couldn't escape his thoughts about her, and his dreams were much worse than his thoughts were.

Not wanting to go back to sleep, Kakashi got up and headed out. He arrived at an all night bar. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a strong drink. Then he saw the black haired girl sitting at the end of the bar, having her own drink. Kakashi moved in for a closer look. She was still wearing the shirt Sakura had ripped in half in his room, confirming it really was a dream.

He walked over towards her and took a seat beside her. He was curious how well she knew Sakura, but wasn't sure how to go about it. "Hi." "Hello." So, I saw you at the bar down the street earlier." 'Oh, yeah, I work there. You bar hopping?" "No, just couldn't sleep." "Me either."

After an hour of talking about random things and quite a few drinks later, Kakashi found himself and the girl in him room, naked on his bed, sheathed inside her. He pumped vigorously into her with his eyes closed, remembering Sakura's delicate fingers pumping inside the very place his cock was at that moment.

His balls tightened and he pulled out of her, grabbing his length and stroking it as his cum shot out on her stomach and abdomen. He fell onto the bed beside her and everything went black.

He woke the next morning. The sun was up and the girl was gone. He never got any information out of her on Sakura. He got up and showered and dressed. He decided to go search the town for her. She lived outside town in a secluded cabin and knew Sakura would question how he knew she lived there.

His day was uneventful. He decided under the cloak of darkness to go to her house and see if she was there. He saw a blonde female exit as he hid behind a tree. Wondering if Sakura would do the same routine as last night, he crept up to her bedroom window. She was just finishing as her hand glowed green and she fell against the bed asleep.

He headed back to his room. He had to stop this. He had to get Sakura and complete his mission. Once back in town, he saw the blonde. He walked up to her and asked about Sakura. She said she had never met her until that night.

Next thing he knew, he was in bed with the blonde. Thoughts plagued his mind of what Sakura had done with her. And even more, what she had done after the girl left. It was staring to turn into a pleasurable routine of having his way with Sakura's leftovers. Each time though, he thought about Sakura.

He repeated this routine for the next three nights. He was about to go talk to the girl she had been with when Sakura walked into the bar. He saw her and she saw him. She immediately turned around and walked outside. Kakashi raced outside after her. "Sakura!" He shouted into the dark empty streets.

She was gone. He sighed. She knew he was here and he knew she was not happy to see him. She probably knew that he had been sent to bring her back. He headed towards her house. When he got there, she was nowhere in sight. He turned around to head towards his hotel.


	3. Coming Home

**CHAPTER 3**

COMING HOME

xXx

"Don't ... move ... Hatake." She said as the kunai pressed a little harder against his neck. "Im not moving Sakura." "What are you doing here? Tsunade sent you? Well go back and tell her I am fine. I've just been too busy to report." Kakashi had a million things to say, but wouldn't mutter one when she had a weapon against his throat, intent to kill. She put the kunai back in her pouch. "Shouldn't you be on your way?"

"Sakura." "Spare me." "Sakura..." "Don't say my name like you know me. Its been over a half decade since you have known me. I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures." "He pulled down his mask and turned to face her. She seemed unfazed. "I'm not going to lecture you. I'm here for a report and if I don't get it, I am ordered to bring you home."

"Well tell her the mission is complete then. I'll send a mission report back with you." You ... you aren't coming home?" I haven't a home to go to." Kakashi stared at her blankly. "Some things happened while you were gone. My parents were killed and their house burnt to the ground. Like I said, I have no home to go back to."

"Sakura, I'm.." "I don't want your sympathy. That's why I was sent on this mission. To catch the men responsible. I caught them and killed them only a week after I got here. I just didn't want to go back to Konoha."

Kakashi thought about it. It made sense. She seemed cold and bitter. He couldn't blame her. The Sakura he knew, he left behind 6 years ago and she was gone. "Even now you don't want to come home?" "No." "What if I offered to let you stay with me? I know your friends miss you."

"Come on in, I'll write the report for you." He followed her into her home. He sat at the table with her as she began to write. He felt empty inside knowing that another one of his students would be lost to him.

"Are you sure you wont consider coming to stay with me? I would be happy to have you. I know I am not a person you have ever considered a friend, but I have no real friends and I could use one and I thought maybe you could too."

"I'm happy here." She said simply, eyes not leaving the paper. "Sakura, smile for me." She paused and looked up at him. "What?" "Smile." "Kakashi, I want to finish this and send you on your way." "It will only take a second." "No." Kakashi sighed and sat back in his chair. She finished up her writing and sealed the paper then handed it to him.

"You aren't happy here. Please come back with me." She got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. Kakashi didn't know what to do. He was losing her. "Please." "Why? Why is it so important that I come ack with you, Kakashi?" "Because you are important to me." She stood still. "Sakura, I know your family is gone. So is mine. But I feel that I have made a family through our team and I don't want to lose another family member."

She turned and looked at him. "I'll come back under one condition." "Name it." "NO ONE knows I am back and there is no guarantee I will stay. I'm going to consider it a small vacation." "You got it. When do you want to leave?" "I'll start packing. Where are you staying?" "The hotel in the middle of town." "Ok. I'll meet you there in an hour."

Kakashi nodded and took off. He packed his things once he was back at the hotel and waited on her. Would she even come? He wasn't sure but he was going to trust her. There was a knock on his door just as he was about to fall asleep. He walked over and opened it.

Sakura stood there with a traveling pack on her back."Ready?" He nodded. They went downstairs and he checked out. Over the three days it took to get back, Sakura didn't say much. He tried talking to her, but she just didn't want to talk. At night she slept right next to him while he took watch until was her turn.


	4. Questions

**CHAPTER 4**

QUESTIONS

xXx

When they reached the gates, he used his teleportation jutsu to get them to his apartment without anyone seeing her. She looked around. "This isn't your old place." "Yeah, the landlord of the old place passed and the new one was more trouble than my rent was worth." She nodded in understanding. This place was smaller than his last one.

She saw a couch and went over and sat down. He followed. They sat on the couch in the quiet for what seemed like ages. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. The silence was maddening. "I don't even know if you want to, but do you want to talk to me about what your life has been like since we last saw each other?" She glared at him, but then it was gone and replaced with what seemed to be sadness. He knew it was a bitter subject for her, but he wanted to know.

"Tell me about your life first." He figured it was fair enough. "Well, I was sent on the mission. It was only supposed to take two years, but things got a bit complicated. The men I was gathering Intel on were murdered. I thought it was over, but then I got information that the problem went higher than just the men I was investigating. So it took me another year to wrap it up. When I came back, you had been gone for two weeks. No one really wanted to talk about it. I wasn't sure what had happened, so I didn't dig any deeper into it. I had no idea that ... well ... the reason you were sent out. Since I came back, I did the usual missions that took one, maybe two weeks tops. Its been pretty much the same old boring story for me."

Sakura was quiet for a minute. "Since you showed me your face, after all these years, I guess I can share some of my secrets with you. Ask what you want to know and if I feel like answering, I will."

Kakashi thought for a moment, trying to carefully choose and word his questions.

"Were there any other reasons you stayed there besides the one you told me?"

"Like I said, I had nothing to come home to. Besides, I got pretty much anything I wanted there."

Kakashi thought about the numerous women she had been with. He wanted to ask her about it, but knew he shouldn't. Then an idea came to him.

"Is there someone special in your life that made you want to stay?"

"No. I haven't had a relationship there, well ... really to be honest, I have never had a relationship. My infatuation with Sasuke was the closest thing I have ever had to one."

Well, that didn't quite give him the answer he was looking for.

"So did you have any friends there?"

"I don't make friends easily anymore."

He felt awful. She was starting to sound like Sasuke. And she wasn't going into depth with her answers. He would have to ask the right question and word it perfectly for hi to get an answer he was looking for. He would just find something else to ask while he thought about how to word the right question.

"Do you have a job there?"

"I help out around my part of town as a medic. I get paid for it and my rent is free."

"What made you not want to come home to your friends?"

"After I killed the men who killed my parents, I had no need for anyone."

"What made you decide to come back with me?"

"You begged. The great Hatake Kakashi never begs." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Good to know." He said with a small laugh. "You know, if I weren't needed here so much, I might would move over there. The women are really something there. I bet Jiraya would have had a field day."

"I think he has been there before. Some of the women recognized the ... book." She paused as if she said something she wasn't supposed to.

"And how would they know ... about the book?" He said with a cheesy grin. She returned a sheepish smile.

"WAIT! Sakura Haruno owns a dirty little romance novel that she always pestered her sensei about reading?"

"Maybe."

"So what else should I know? Have I had any other bad influences on you?" He said with a playful grin on his face.

The mood in the apartment was lightening up. They were talking with smiles and each sentence said was done so with a smile on the face and a hint of teasing in the voice.

"Well, I may have learned a few tricks from you."

"Liiiiiike?"

"Are you invading my sex life?"

"I thought you didn't have one."

"I said I didn't have relationships. That doesn't mean I didn't have a sex life."

"Ohhhh, so it's the sex that keeping you there, huh? Are the guys real Casanova's over there?"

"I wouldn't know."

Kakashi sat there for a second, pretending to process her words in his mind. Then he faked a confused look.

"You ... are a ... lesbian?" He said with a bit of a smile.

"Leave it to you to have a smile on your face when asking a question like that."

"Welllll, are you, are you? huh huh huh? Did you learn how to seduce women from your old pervy sensei?"

"You sound like Jiraya! I don't know what I am. I don't sleep with men. But I am attracted to them. I do sleep with women and I am attracted to them too."

"I believe that makes you a 'bi-sexual'"

"So why don't you sleep with men? Are the boring lays over there? Do I need to move over there and teach them a few tricks?"

Sakura's mood changed. Suddenly she didn't seem to be having fun anymore. He knew something was wrong. He knew immediately that a man had done her wrong.

"Who was it and where do I find them?" He asked in a serious tone.

"They are already dead."

"You mean ..."

"Yes. The men I was tracking down. When I found them in the forest at their camp, there were so many of them. They held me down and no matter how much strength I used, I couldn't get away. Right as they were about to ... a vision flashed through my head of the ruins of my home, how my parents were dead. I told myself then that they were not taking another fucking thing from me. My strength multiplied. It was like Naruto, when the nine tails first started coming out. It just came out of nowhere. I killed the five that were around my body just from the chakra emanating from my body. Then I punched one man, he flew back and hit some other men so hard that the force broke their necks. There were maybe ten left. I don't remember how I killed them. Everything just kinda went dark, but as I started to come to, the scene was a massacre."

Kakashi was stunned at what she was telling him.

"They didn't actually get to ..."

"No, but it was close. Ever since then. I haven't been able to be intimate with a man. In fact, I never have been. I've tried, but I just couldn't do it."

Kakashi felt terrible. He should have been with her. He should have went on her journey with her to avenge her family.

"Sakura, I ... "

"Kakashi, like I said back at my place, I don't want your sympathy. I don't need it. I am fully capable of handling myself and I don't need help from anyone anymore. Maybe that's why I feel I don't need my friends"

She got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. "But your friends need you." He said quietly. He got up and went to the kitchen to put some tea on the stove. He now understood why she was the was she was. He almost wished he didn't know, but he was grateful that she confided in him enough to tell him. He knew that no one had ever heard, or maybe will ever hear the secrets he knew.

After close to an hour later, she emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was wet and her clothes were changed, indicating she had taken a shower. "Tea?" He asked. She sat at his table. "Sure" He placed a steaming cup in front of her. She inhaled the scent and took a sip. "Thank You." "Your welcome." He stared at the floor, trying to think of something to say.

"So what's new with everyone? What's happened since I have been gone?"

"Well, Naruto and Sai are ANBU captains now. Hinata and Ino are medics at the hospital, oh and Ino and Shikamaru got married. So were Neji and Ten Ten. Hinata is a sensei now with a team of her own. That's all I can think of, really."

"And what about you? No more teams?" "Nah, you guys were a handful enough for me." She smiled at that. "Yeah I guess we were a bit of a pain. Naruto and Sasuke always fighting, me being a lovesick puppy. Naruto having the nine tails, Sasuke leaving ... and now its my turn to be the student being a pain in your ass."

He smiled. "Sakura, you never have been, nor will you ever be a pain in my ass. You have had a rough experience. More rough than most, but through it all, you have become more like your team. We are all family-less now. Naruto, who has never had a family, Sasuke who lost his at a young age, then his brother later, I never knew my mother and my father ... well, he has been gone since I was pretty young. That's why we have a family type bond. I couldn't save Sasuke and bring him back to our family, Naruto couldn't and you couldn't. We all tried. That's why I am trying so hard to bring you back. I don't want to lose another piece of my family."

Sakura was crying. "I'm sorry." He said. "No. Its not about Sasuke. You really feel that way? That the four of us are a family?" "Considering that none of us has a real one anymore, yes." "I figured when my parents died, my family was gone." She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around hers, doing his best in his position to return the embrace.

"Thank You Kakashi. I'm really tired right now, so I think I am going to get some rest." She walked over to the couch and laid down. He was thrilled. He felt he really had a breakthrough with Sakura. A breakthrough he tried desperately for with Sasuke who was just too stubborn and full of hatred to let it happen. He didn't know if it was enough to bring her back home for good, but at least he had gotten this far.


	5. Akako

**CHAPTER 5**

AKAKO

xXx

She was here now and was going to be here for a little while. He hoped that if they kept having these chats and he kept showing her what her worth to him and Naruto was, that maybe in the time he had, it would be enough. He walked into the living room and stood at the edge of the sofa. She was so beautiful. She meant so much to him. He didn't want her to go back to Suna.

Kakashi walked back to his room and laid down on his bed. It was dark and time to sleep.

Kakashi awoke to uncontrollable sobbing and cries coming from his living room. He rushed in to see what was going on. Sakura was thrashing back and forth. She was having a nightmare. "Sakura." He called out to her. The trashing slowed but the sobbing didn't. He knelt down and placed his hand on hers. "Sakura?" Her eyes bolted open. Her eyes darted over to look at Kakashi. She pushed herself up. He sat down next to her.

"They just don't stop." "What, the nightmares?" "Every night for the past 3 years. Same shit, different night." He placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. She pushed herself towards his and laid her head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her. "What can I do?" "Don't leave me alone, please." "I wont." He woke the next morning with weight on his chest.

He looked down, He was laying on his couch, she was laying on his chest sleeping. It was then he realized just how uncomfortable this thing was. She started to move a bit. She pushed herself up and looked up at him. "Good morning." He said with a smile. She smiled back. "No more bad dreams after?" She shook her head no. He could tell that she wasn't much of a morning person. She laid her head back down on his chest. A knock sounded at the door.

She jumped up, fear in her eyes as she stared at the door. "Go back to bedroom and shut the door." He said as he got up. She did as he told her. Once he saw his door shut, he pulled up his mask and opened his door. It was Naruto. "Hey Kaka-Sensei. Lady Tsunade wants to see you." "Thanks Naruto, Ill be on my way after I have woken up a bit." "Okay, see ya later."

Sakura listened from behind the door. She wanted to open the door and see Naruto, but she knew she wasn't ready. She went and sat on Kakashi's bed. She heard the door shut and footsteps coming down the hall. He opened the door. "It's safe now. I have to go see Lady Tsunade. She probably wants an update. What do you want me to tell her?"

Sakura thought about it for a minute. "Tell her that you saw me, and I am wrapping things up and I should be back in a week. Ill go see her then and if I decide to go back, I'll tell her then." Kakashi nodded. "I'll be back in a little bit. Do you want me to pick you up anything while I am out?" She shook her head no. "Ok, well help yourself to anything in the house. I shouldn't be more than an hour. Eh, make it two. Tsunade has been pretty long winded lately. I'll go grab us some lunch." Sakura nodded.

Kakashi left and Sakura wandered around the apartment. The found a bookcase in Kakashi's room with his extensive collection of Jiraya's work. She grabbed one she hadn't read before and settled down comfortably on his bed.

Kakashi was leaving the Hokage's office. She took his report well. She was expecting to see Sakura in a week, which meant he had a week to convince Sakura to stay in Konoha. The fact that Sakura had told him to report what he did, told him Sakura was giving him the chance to try.

He stopped by a new dumping place that had just opened up about a month ago. He remembered Sakura liked dumplings. After receiving and paying for his order, he headed home. He walked into his apartment and noticed Sakura wasn't in the living room or kitchen. He placed the boxes on the table and began to walk back to his room.

What he saw shocked him. He knew she read them, but to see it was just a shock to him. She was laying down, reading one of his books. Her arousal clung to the air like hot shower steam in a small closed bathroom. She sat up and closed the book, placing it back in its spot on the bookcase shelf.

"Mmm, something smells good!" She said as she headed down the hall to the kitchen. "Yes it does." Kakashi said as he stood in his room, inhaling the scent. 'The food smells pretty good too.' He thought to himself with a smile. He turned around and headed to the kitchen to join her.

After they finished eating, Sakura asked how it went with Tsunade. "She wants to see you in a week. I told her exactly what you told me to say. She wanted to know why you hadn't sent her an update, I told her that you have been working as a medic there and you have been extremely busy lately." "Thank You." She said smiling.

"So what would you like to do today? I know we are kind of limited to what we can do since you don't want to be seen." Sakura made a few hand signs and a flurry of Sakura petals surrounded her. When they vanished, before him stood a Tall thin woman with crimson colored hair. "I don't want them to see Sakura, I never said anything about me." She said with a smile. "Nicely done." Kakashi added. "So where to?" "Want to go train? I haven't trained with anyone in three years, so it would be nice to have someone to spar with."

They trained for a few hours. "How long can you hold up that disguise?" "It will last a few more hours." "Ok, lets go get a shower and I want to take you somewhere." So they went back home and showered and got dressed. Sakura was shocked at how much the town had grown in the short time she was gone. Many new places had opened up, a few old ones shut down. They passed the flower shop and Sakura saw her once best friend, Ino, working on a flower arrangement. Then Shikamaru came up behind her, placed his arms around her lovingly and kissed her cheek.

Sakura smiled. Some part of her was glad to see her old friend happy. Sakura wished she could have something like that, but she knew it just wasn't possible. If she couldn't be intimate with a man, she could never have that type of relationship with one. Her reactions did not go unnoticed by Kakashi. He kept quiet as he observed her actions throughout their walk.

They arrived at a restaurant. It was a family environment, nothing five star, but Kakashi went on and on about how good the food was. Sakura saw Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ten Ten and Neji all sitting at a table together. They were laughing, well, most of them. Shino still hid his face, so she couldn't tell if he was laughing. Neji, of course, being his usual uptight self wasn't laughing, but he was cracking a smile. Choji wasn't laughing either. He was too busy eating to laugh.

Some things seemed like they hadn't changed at all. They sat at a table in the back. Kakashi sat facing the wall so that no one could see him remove his mask to eat. Naruto bounded over to the table. "Hey Kaka Sensei! Got a date?" "Naruto, don't be so rude." "Hi, I'm Akako." She reached out her hand to shake Naruto's. "Naruto Uzumaki!" He leaned over to Kakashi, and tried to whisper, but Naruto was never 'quiet' even when he tried. "Something I like about this one, Kakashi. Don't screw it up!"

Kakashi sweat dropped and Sakura laughed. "I'll leave you to it." "It was nice meeting you, Naruto." "Likewise Akako! Later sensei!" After he was out of earshot, Kakashi asked Sakura "So! How did it feel to meet Naruto Uzumaki?" She laughed even harder. "He will never change! At least he can still make me laugh. I can count on that." Kakashi smiled. It was good to hear her laugh. He knew it had probably been a long time since she had really laughed genuinely.

"So I guess Naruto thinks you and Akako are a thing." "Yeah, I guess we can put up that front for the next week. Knowing Naruto's loud mouth, the whole town is going to know it before we even get home." Sakura giggled a bit. This was going to be interesting. She and Kakashi were going to be pretending to have a relationship when they were out in public. Sakura thought this would be good for her.


	6. Dating by Default

**CHAPTER 6**

DATING BY DEFAULT

xXx

She could get a taste of a relationship she desired, without actually having it. She wouldn't have to fear the intimacy that comes with relationships, because there wouldn't be any. She did find Kakashi attractive though and didn't mind pretending to be his lover for a little while, but she would never tell him that. She secretly had a crush on him when she was 17, but after he left and was gone so long, she grew out of it.

After dinner they headed home. Kakashi took her arm in his. If he was going to be seen with the same woman for a week, he was going to be a gentleman about it. They went to the bridge over the stream they would meet at sometimes before missions. They stopped in the middle of it and turned to look out over the water. The current was barely there, but it was enough to make the moons reflection dance and break apart and reform just to do it all over again.

"So, how do you want to go about this 'pretend' relationship? Shall I be a gentleman, be all over you? What will you be comfortable with?" Sakura stood there thinking about it. "I think ... since I have ever had one and I am not sure that I ever will, I would like to experience it all. Since it isn't real, I don't think it will have any bad effect on me. If it seems too much, Ill be sure to let you know."

Kakashi nodded. "Ill be a gentleman at first, then all over you at the end, and then when the week is up and Akako is gone, I'll just say that I was too forward with her." "Perfect!." Sakura smiled at her brilliant sensei. "Sometimes I swear you and shikamaru could have a contest to see who can think their way out of anything." Kakashi laughed. "You give me too much credit. Speaking of ..." Kakashi nodded towards the other direction. Sakura turned. Ino and Shikamaru were heading their way.

Kakashi took Sakura's hand and gently kissed it. Ino and Shikamaru smiled at Kakashi and Sakura and kept walking hand in hand. "That's one way to avoid an interrogation by Ino." Sakura said amused. Kakashi nodded and took Sakura's hand in his as they headed home.

Once they arrived back at the apartment, Akako became Sakura once again. She looked tired. Kakashi guessed her disguise jutsu took allot out of her. "You take the bed tonight." She smiled and thanked him and made her way to the bedroom. Kakashi wasn't tired yet and wanted to read. He didn't have a book on him though. Shocking as it may be.

He made his way back to his room. He opened the door and Sakura spun around, shirtless. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Kakashi said turning away. "Not used to knocking." "It's fine. Just a sec ... Okay. Kakashi turned around and she was in a long t-shirt. "Just ... need a ... book." He said as he made his way over to his bookcase. "Goodnight." "Night." He shut the door and headed to the living room.

He had been reading for probably two hours when fatigue started to set in. He fluffed the pillow and pulled the blankets over him and settled in as comfortably as he could. He hadn't had his eyes closed for too long before her heard her cries and sobs like from the night before. He got up and raced to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw her latched onto a pillow, crying. He went over and sat on the bed next to her. "Sakura, wake up." He gently shook her shoulder.

She bolted upright and quickly looked around her. She saw Kakashi through her tears and breathed a sigh of relief. He held out his arms and took her into his embrace. "Do you need me to stay?" She nodded with a sniffle. Kakashi pulled back the covers and settled in. He pulled Sakura close to him and she laid her head on his chest. He fell asleep within minutes.

He stood in the forest. He was watching it happen. Exactly as she had told him, it was playing out. He watched the men hold her down. He tried to move. His blood was boiling with rage. He wanted to kill them slowly and painfully. He tried to move again. He was held in place. "Sakura!" He shouted. She didn't hear him. "If you touch her, I SWEAR I will kill you!" He shouted at the men. But his words fell on deaf ears.

It was about the to the part when Sakura had said she got the sudden chakra increase. But nothing was happening. This wasn't right. She was supposed to kill them all before it got this far. He was forced to watch the whole scene play out, unable to move, his screams and threats did nothing. After the horrific experience was over and the men were gone, he was able to move. He ran over to her limp body, laying on the forest floor.

"Sakura! He shouted as he picked her up. She wearily opened her eyes to look at him. "Ka-Kakashi." She sputtered as she coughed up blood. Those bastards had stabbed her multiple times to be sure she wouldn't survive. "Don't .. g-go." "Im not going anywhere Sakura! Look at me!" "Don't go." Her voice was getting weaker. "SAKURA!" Her last breath left her body as he held her in his arms.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi opened his eyes. Sakura was leaning over him, with a worried look on her face. "You were having a bad dream." "That's an understatement. The worst dream ever." He said as he pulled her down to lay on his chest. Now he really didn't want to let her go. If she decided to stay in Suna, he would gladly give up Konoha, just to be able to be close to her and protect her. Even if she did say she could take care of herself.

The next morning, he woke up and looked over. Sakura wasn't in the bed. He got up and drowsily headed to the bathroom. He opened the door and Sakura jumped. But she was wearing a towel. "We have to stop meeting like this Kakashi... what would our friends think?" She teased. He smiled back at her. "Well, they _do _think I am romantically involved with a woman. They would think that I am trying to see you naked." "You naughty perverted old man. You aren't supposed to act like that for a few more days." She teased as she walked past him towards the bedroom to change.

He watched her as she flashed him a flirty wink and shut the door. Yes, it was definitely a cold shower type of morning.

After his unpleasant shower, he got dressed and walked into the living room where Sakura was sitting on the couch, reading the novel she was reading the other day. He went back to his room and grabbed the one he had been reading. "Mind if I join you?" "Not at all!" She smiled as she patted the couch cushion next to her, asking him to sit. Now this was awkward, but not in a bad way. More ironic really. Kakashi and Sakura sitting down reading icha icha together.

After a few hours of reading there was a knock at the door. Sakura put her book down and did her hand signs and Akako sat on the couch and smiled at Kakashi. He walked over to the door, pulling his mask up as he went. "Hey Kaka-Sensei! Oh good, you're here, Akako! We wanted to invite you guys out to dinner tonight! A few of us couples are going. I finally asked Hinata on a date and would you believe? She said yes!" Sakura wanted to punch him in the head. Kakashi buried his face in his palm and shook his head. "Wow, I would have never thought it was possible." Kakashi dead panned.

"We are going to that new teppanyaki place that just opened about 2 weeks ago. You two wanna come?" Kakashi glanced back at Sakura who smiled and replied "Sure! Sounds fun! You wanna go, Kashi?" Kakashi turned back to Naruto "What time?" "Around Seven" "Well see you then" "Bye Akako! Bye Kaka Sensei!" "Bye Naruto."

"I am actually excited about spending some time with my old friends, even if they don't know its me." Kakashi smiled. "So, do you have a nice dress to wear? It's a pretty upscale place. I actually have to dress up to get in there." Sakura frowned. "No. Didn't think I would need one." "Alright, lets go." "Go where?" "To get you a dress."

Sakura and Kakashi headed into town to find her a dress for the evening. She found a red one that was shortly below her knees, It showed cleavage, but not too much, an appetizer as Kakashi referred to those types of neck lines, thin straps and a silk red matching shawl for her shoulders. She found a pair of red heels that matched. After dishing out more money that they would spend on the food for this one occasion, they headed back home.

"I don't understand why you women spend so much money on something us men just want to shred to pieces." "Hey it was either dress with class, or scream to the world that I am a whore! Besides, I never spend money like that on clothes. I have never been to a restaurant that had a dress code either." "You are the one who said you wanted to go." He said smiling as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

She felt a chill run down her spine at the contact. Then her body exploded into warmth. Then she reminded herself that she is out in public, and this was all part of their elaborate plan so that she wouldn't be stuck in the apartment for a whole week with nothing to do.

Sakura spent close to an hour in the bathroom getting ready. Kakashi was getting a little ancy. He wasn't used to this. He was about to get up off the couch and go knock on the door when her voice sounded behind him. "Ready?" He turned to look at her. His heart skipped a beat.

She looked beautiful. It looked good on the hanger, but off her body, the dress wasn't done justice. "Y-yeah ... um ... lets go." Sakura giggled. She definitely got the expression she was hoping for. She did her hand seals and turned into Akako. Kakashi held out his arm for her. She placed hers in his and they set off.

At the restaurant, Kakashi wasn't hearing anything anyone was saying. He couldn't stop staring at her. Her face was Akako, but the body was still Sakura and he just couldn't stop looking at it. She noticed out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly a newfound feeling of confidence welled up inside her. Her movements were made with grace and elegance. She smiled and laughed more.

The others had noticed Kakashi's actions as well. Really this was playing out perfectly for their scenario. Kakashi was obviously showing more interest in Akako, which would make perfect sense when they '_split up' _due to Kakashi being too forward.

After dinner they all walked outside, some couples heading in the opposite direction, some were taking the same route as Kakashi and Sakura. He stopped them on the bridge from the night before. He looked into her eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek. Sakura's stomach twisted in knots. She knew they were putting on a show for the others that were walking in their direction, but she couldn't help the feelings she was getting.

He leaned in close, looking at her lips and then up into her eyes. Next thing, his masked lips were on hers. She leaned into the kiss, trying to convince herself that this was all part of the show, but she really was enjoying this. She had never had a kiss like this from a man before. It was a new sensation and she was lost in it.

It was over as quickly as it began and Sakura secretly frowned when the chill of the air lightly wisped against her lips. She opened her eyes and stared into Kakashi's eyes. She wasn't sure if this was part of the act, but he looked like he enjoyed it too. If it was an act, Kakashi was an exceptional actor because he had even her convinced.

They took the long way home this time. Kakashi stopped when he noticed her starting to walk slower. "Are you ok?" "I probably shouldn't have agreed on the long way in these heels." She laughed out. Kakashi grinned. He placed his arm on her back and leaned down, placing an arm behind her knees. He stood back up, bringing her with him. He held her in his arms as he started to walk them home.

She smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. This really did feel incredible. If being with a man was anything like this, she thought that she wouldn't mind giving it a try. But the intimacy part still clung in the back of her mind. She wasn't sure if she could get through that part, but like she had told herself before, she didn't have to worry about that in this relationship.


	7. Sexual Tension

**CHAPTER 7**

SEXUAL TENSION

xXx

They reached the door and Kakashi set her down. He unlocked the door and let them in. "So I am thinking that maybe I should stay with you tonight. You don't seem to have your nightmares when I am with you. Want to give it a try?" "A night without nightmares, I'm willing to give anything a try!" She said as she kicked off her heels and released the Akako jutsu.

He stared at her, now in her true form. Akako had nothing on Sakura. She removed the shawl from her shoulders and draped it over the back of the couch. He stared at her bare shoulders with nothing but a tiny piece of red silk fabric on each shoulder, holding up a larger piece of fabric encasing the breasts that formed the cleavage he was now staring at, trying not to drool over.

"Kakashi?" "Sorry, I just, that dress really is beautiful. Worth every penny." "So I guess that means you don't want to rip it off me and shred it then if it is worth every penny, huh?" Sakura asked giggling as she headed for the bedroom. Kakashi fought the urge to follow her and help her rid herself of her dress. Oh he definitely wanted to rip it off her. And it wasn't the dress that made her look beautiful. It was her that made the dress look beautiful.

He waited for her to return from the bedroom so he could get undressed. He loosened his tie and began unbuttoning the dress shirt. Sakura walked out, as he was pulling the tie from his collar. He looked mouth watering. His hair a sexy mess, dress shirt was unbuttoned, the way he pulled his tie from his collar made her almost wish they could try the intimacy part, his black undershirt with the attached mask that was pulled down the moment he shut the apartment door. He almost never wore his mask around her anymore when they were in the apartment behind closed doors.

She headed straight to the bathroom so he wouldn't see her gawking at him like a horny schoolgirl. When she came out, he was already in the bed. She climbed in on her side. "Sakura?" "Yes, Kakashi?" "You know I am going to have to get more touchy feely towards you as the days progress. I don't have too much time left to be the romantic gentleman. Are you sure you are going to be ok with it?" "I Think I can handle it." "Ok, I am giving you fair warning now that I am going to get a little, um, intimate in my touching when we are out in public."

"Kakashi, are you sure about this? I don't want you getting a bad rep doing this, just for me." "Sakura, I am the resident pervert of Konoha. I read porn in public. Most of my women are one night stands, never to warm my bed again after one night. I don't think I can tarnish my reputation any more than that. Besides, having you here is worth any shit talking that goes on behind my back. Are you sure you want this?"

"As long as you are ok with all of this. Yes, I think it is healthy for me to experience what a real relationship would be like." "I think so too. He leaned over and laced a kiss on her cheek."

Sakura smiled. She was looking forward to being on the receiving end of Kakashi's advances, but she still wanted to offer him to opt out, if he wanted. Since he refused, she was more excited than ever. Kakashi laid back and pulled her up against his chest. He always slept with his undershirt on. She wished that he would forgo a shirt just once so she could relish in laying her face on his bare skin.

Kakashi awoke hours later to Sakura's voice. She was dreaming. But this time it was different. She wasn't crying and she certainly wasn't having a nightmare. Was she ... _moaning_? He smelled her arousal thick in the air. 'Oh no. Please don't let her wake up right now.' His cock was beginning to pulse and grow. Just her scent made him hard. She kept moaning and mewling and he was in pure torture. The woman he desired in every way was laying on him, moaning and she was horny and he could do _nothing_!

He didn't get much sleep that night. After Sakura had stopped dreaming was he able to drift off to sleep, but he kept waking up throughout the night. He was having insane sexual dreams about her and they were driving him mad. He knew a cold shower wouldn't do anything this time. He was forced to go relieve himself. He carefully moved her hand off his chest and took her head in both hands and carefully placed it on the pillow. With luck, she didn't wake.

He did his business in the shower. The moment he came, he whispered her name without even realizing it. After the fact, he felt incredibly guilty. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He quietly snuck into the bedroom and slowly pulled open his dresser drawer to pull out some clothes. He didn't notice the one eye that was open watching his every move.

Sakura scanned his body like she wanted to devour it. He still had droplets of water on his skin from his shower. suddenly her legs closed together tightly to try and suppress the harsh throbbing in her clit. The movement of fabric caused Kakashi to turn around. She tried to shut her eyes quickly and play it off like she was changing positions. She threw her arm over her face and pretended to still be asleep.

Kakashi smirked. He had seen her eye open. She may be quick, but he was quicker. He took a little longer hunting through his drawer for his clothes. He heard a small shift behind him. He pretended not to hear, but he knew she had moved her arm so she could see. He pulled out a pair of boxers and placed them on top of the dresser. He grabbed a pair of pants and shirt. He slowly walked back to the bathroom, purposely leaving the shirt on the dresser.

He came back in wearing his pants, but still shirtless. He used his towel to dry his hair. Sakura watched as the muscles in his chest flexed as he moved the towel vigorously through his hair. He then tossed the towel in the hamper and slowly put on his shirt. She began to suspect he may know she was watching and was giving her a show. Hell, she didn't really care. He was eye candy and this was giving her a sugar rush.

They had four more days of this fake relationship before she had to meet with Tsunade and give Akako and Kakashi's relationship up. She didn't like thinking about that. When he had brought her back, She thought living one week with him would be forever. But he was showing her such a good time, time was flying by too damn fast.

Sakura pretended to rouse, in case he hadn't realized she was watching. "Morning." She smiled. "Good Morning." He smiled back. "No nightmares last night?" "Oh my god! for the first time in three years, I didn't have them!" "See? My theory worked. If I sleep in the bed with you, your subconscious feels safe and you don't have the nightmares." "Well then I'm happy you are sleeping with me" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and gave her a teasing smile. "Wait, that didn't come out right." Kakashi laughed.

Kakashi and Akako took a walk down to the river that afternoon. They sat and talked about various things for hours. Then they went into town to get some groceries. While browsing the market vendors products, Kakashi was glued to her side. His hand was placed just a few inches from her rear. He would lean over and whisper things into her ear, making her blush and smile. "So what do you want to do tonight?" He whispered in her ear. She smiled as she thought. She shook the dirty thought from her mind and tried to focus. She leaned in and whispered in his ear "Why don't we just stay in tonight and I'll cook something up. Then we can sit and read or something." "You sure you want to stay in?" She nodded.

Once home, she began cooking. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her like Shikamaru had done to Ino in the flower shop. She jumped unexpectedly then turned her face to his and smiled. "I thought you might want to get a feel for what a relationship is like at home too. Might help you on what to expect. Just remember, if I am took forward and you get uncomfortable, tell me and I will stop." She smiled warmly and nodded. She was so thankful that Kakashi was being so open and understanding about her relationship issue.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "How about tomorrow, we do the whole role play all day. At home, when we are out and so on. I know this back and forth is confusing and I am not really giving you the relationship therapy you need." She almost jumped out and gleefully agreed, but she maintained herself and nodded. "That sounds fair."

During dinner, she would catch him staring at her, then he would turn back to his food. He would catch her and she would do the same. After dinner, they went to the bedroom. Kakashi grabbed his book and Sakura, hers. He laid on the bed and held his book up to his chest, she laid her head in his lap and read hers. After an hour or so, Sakura shut her book and stretched out. "About that time?" "Yeah." He closed his book and left the room so she could change.

Once she was finished, he came in and laid down with her. They fell asleep in their usual position with him on his back and her head on his chest. He wasn't sure what t expect form Sakura tonight. The first two nights were nightmares. Last night was obviously an erotic dream. He wasn't sure what tonight would bring, or if the night would be uneventful. Kakashi had always been a light sleeper. A few hours into the night, he woke up with a tingling sensation.

He looked down at Sakura, and she was obviously sleeping. Thanks to her little act that morning, he could tell the difference. Her finger was trailing up and down his stomach. She moaned slightly. It was probably another erotic dream... This had to stop, he couldn't masturbate in the shower each morning, or try and bear a cold one. Her hand traced lower and lower. He wanted t stop her, but he was frozen. All he could do was watch.

Her hand was placed over his groin and her hand began to glow with her chakra. He felt a tingling sensation all the way through his body, followed by the most intense pleasure he had ever felt in his life. Within seconds, he could feel his orgasm about to hit. No matter how hard he fought, it was futile. He released and everything went dark. When he woke up, the sun was starting to rise. Was it just a dream?


	8. Role Play

**CHAPTER 8**

ROLE PLAY

xXx

He carefully removed her hand and head and walked to the bathroom. Looking inside his boxers, the proof was there that it had not been a dream. He stood there in complete shock. Sakura had given him the most intense and powerful orgasm he had ever experienced and she didn't even know it. He had never felt so sexually satisfied in his life.

Then he thought back to the experience. It only lasted for maybe 30 seconds. She had made him cum in 30 seconds, only touching him through his pants and not even making any movement. Then he remembered passing out. He took a shower as he thought about it. She had used her chakra. Like all the women she had been with back in Suna, it never lasted long, and they always fell asleep immediately following orgasm and not one of them ever got a chance to touch her with more than a kiss.

Her chakra must be so powerful that it overloads the body's senses and it literally shuts down for a short period of time, depending on the amount of chakra she uses. He figured she must have used a fairly large amount on him because he knew he had slept a few hours, unlike most of the women who slept maybe 15 minutes. He walked back into the bedroom and laid back in the bed with a sleeping Sakura. He kissed her cheek lightly.

She peeked an eye open. "Good morning, beautiful." She smiled and then looked at him puzzled. "Role play today. All day. Remember?" "Oh, right." He reached down and kissed her again on her forehead. "I'll go start breakfast, honey." She sat up as Kakashi walked towards the kitchen. She went to the bathroom to get her shower. They sat in the kitchen eating as Sakura looked up. "So what do you have planned today ... sweetheart?" He grinned. "There is a unisex hot spa and hotel just outside of town. I thought we would go there for the day and relax. Maybe stay the night if we enjoy it enough."

"Sounds lovely!" Sakura replied. After clearing the table and washing the dishes, they left to go to the hot spa.

Sakura slowly eased herself into the hot water. Kakashi pulled her onto his lap once she was in. A few other couples were there. The only ones they knew were Neji and Ten Ten. Kakashi watched as Neji pulled Ten Ten's bathing strap down a short ways off her shoulder and placed gentle kisses on it. No one else really seemed to care. There was another couple that appeared they would be getting out soon and heading back to their room.

Kakashi noticed Sakura was watching the other couple actions too. "Sakura." he whispered. "Hmm?" "I'm going to do something to you. Let me know if it is too far." She nodded, holding her breath with excitement. His large strong hands ghosted over her back and began to rub gently in all the tough spots. Sakura moaned as her head fell to the side. He worked on her upper back, neck and shoulders. Then his hands moved to her lower back. She moaned a little louder as he began to massage a tight knot.

He silently cursed himself as he realized a certain part of him was starting to wake up. She didn't seem to notice, or mind if she had noticed. She seemed lost in his actions. He accidentally rubbed the knot the wrong way and Sakura moved forward away from him a bit, Her ass accidentally grinding against him. He groaned "Maybe ... I should stop." Kakashi said. She was about to protest when she felt it. "Oh." She replied as she felt his hardness pushing up into her folds.

Kakashi seemed a little embarrassed which confused Sakura. "Kakashi, it's ok, my body was betraying me too." She said as she turned towards him. Her nipples stood perked through her bathing suit. That was _not _helping. "Its ok though. I don't feel awkward or anything." She said to him. "Good." He smiled back at her. They were really enjoying the spa and decided to stay overnight. They went back to the water one more time before bed. It was dark, and the moon and stars shone brightly in the sky.

It was a very romantic set up. No one was out there except them. He leaned over and pulled down his mask and placed his lips on hers. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Surges of passion and lust washed over her from the simple kiss. Was this what it was like to desire intimacy with a man? Kakashi was making her feel things that no other man had been able to.

Kakashi pulled her closer and somehow, she ended up sitting in his lap, straddling him. The kiss picked up in passion. He began licking her lower lip, she parted them and his tongue entered. She began to lightly moan into the heated kiss. He returned it with his own low growl. Sakura wasn't sure if they still role playing, or if this was really happening. She wanted him. She wanted him badly. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way, but right now, she was just going to pretend that this was all real.

She pressed her breasts firmly against his chest as her fingers combed through his hair. His hands squeezed her ass cheeks. She moaned even louder. Kakashi pushed her ass down firmly against his rising manhood. Then he pulled away. "Sakura. If we don't stop ... This isn't going to be role play anymore." "I thought we were already past that point." She said between labored breaths. "Sakura, if that is what you want, I want you to come to that decision when your judgement isn't clouded by lust. Lots of regret happens in the heat of passion and I don't want you to regret anything. I don't want to betray you like that." "So you don't want to..." "Trust me, I want to. But I want you to be sure. This will be a big leap between us and if it is decided too hastily, we could risk our friendship. Im not willing to give that up just for one heated night of passion that I _do _want very badly.. I want you to decide if you want me in bed and out."

"I don't think I will regret anything, but I understand where you are coming from." She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes as she sighed. Kakashi took her into a loving embrace against him. They got out shortly after and headed up to the room. That night, Kakashi slept without his shirt on. Sakura was very happy as she ran her fingers along his skin before falling asleep. They slept perfectly that night. No dreams interrupted their sleep.

When he did wake up, Sakura woke up with him. She smiled at him through her pink tresses, splayed over her face. He pusher her hair to the side and gave her a gentle kiss. They went down to the spa once more before checking out. They only had one more day before she had to meet with Tsunade and this whole thing would be over. She had already decided that she wanted to come back to Konoha .. IF she could be with Kakashi like this every day. She knew she had been falling for him all week, but had brushed it off as her reactions to a relationship, not Kakashi.

The speech he gave her last night confirmed it. He did feel something for her and it was her decision if she wanted to take this to more than a pretend thing. She knew she did, but she wanted to take her time announcing her decision to show Kakashi she wasn't being hasty.

They sat in the water. He watched Sakura as her mind seemed to be deep in thought. He hoped that she would decide that she wanted to stay with him. He was worried that she might decide it was all a mistake though. Regardless he wasn't going to push her. He would keep his distance as far as pretending to be her lover today so that he wouldn't distract her from her thoughts. It would also give her a chance to see what it was like _not _having him act like there was something really going on between them.

She knew what he was doing, and honestly, she hated it. She had made up her mind, but still needed to give it more time before she told him. She missed his touch. She missed his occasional romantic actions. She missed his kisses. On the way back to the apartment, she broke the silence. "Kakashi, the way you have acted towards me the past week ... did you act that way because you wanted t show me what being in a relationship with a sweet man was like, or is that really how you treat your women?" He paused for a moment, considering her question.

"Sakura, to be honest, I have never had a woman that I ever wanted to be with more than one night. I don't really know how I would act. I will say though, that it felt natural the way I acted, so I guess you could say that is how I would act."

Sakura nodded in thought. "Well, since neither one of us has really had relationship experience, I guess it is safe to say that this is how it would be between us. Are you sure that you would want something with me?" "Sakura, I have never felt this way about anyone before. You do things to me that I have never experienced and no, I'm not saying that in a perverted sense." "If I told you I had my decision made before you asked me to make it, would you believe me?"

He looked over at her. "I would question whether you have thought about it long enough." "If I told you I wanted you years ago and still do, would you believe me?" "Are you serous? How long?" "Since before you left." "You have wanted me for over 6 years?" "Yes. That's why I tried to be so cold with you when I saw you in Suna. I ran out of the bar because as soon as I saw you, it felt like something jump started my heart. My heart felt like it had been dead for 3 years. Then I see a glimpse of your face and suddenly it's about to beat out of my chest."

Kakashi stopped walking and turned to face her. "Sakura are you sure that you want to have something with me? I am an old pervert." "Pervert is good and you are _not _old. Yes I have never been so sure of anything. I don't like thinking about what will happen after tomorrow. I don't want to imagine what we have ending."

"So, you aren't thinking about going back to Suna?" "Well, I will have to go back to get my stuff, but I want to come back here ... that is ... " "What?" He asked stepping closer to her. "If we can continue what we have now." "You are sure that you want me?" "Positive." "Well then, I guess we are making a trip back to Suna to pick up your things after you talk to Tsunade." Her eyes lit up and she jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Once they got home, they sat around cuddling and talking abut how things would be in their lives together. Sakura fixed them dinner and afterwards they resumed sitting on the couch.

"You sure you wont miss being with other women?" He joked. "I never could bring myself to want more with a woman than a one time thing, I guess I took after you on that one." "The _old _me." he corrected. "But I suspect that you will keep me pretty satisfied." She grinned deviously at him. "You're damn right I will. You wont be able to talk from screaming. You wont be able to walk or sit down." "Sounds fun at first, but Im sure I would like to talk, walk and sit down every now and then." "You still get your period, don't you?" She swatted him playfully. "Gee, That's great, I get to walk, talk and sit down for a week out of the month." He laughed.

"I promise that I will do all I can to keep you happy." "Just keep doing what you are doing Kakashi. I cant remember when I was this happy." "I will." He said as he pulled her closer to him. They fell asleep in each others arms on the couch. Kakashi woke in the middle of the night with his back aching. He carefully maneuvered himself free of Sakura, got up and took her in his arms back to their bedroom. He laid her down and covered her up and got under the covers with her.


	9. Their last day

**CHAPTER 9**

THEIR LAST DAY

xXx

The next morning they woke up and just laid there, cuddling. She was stroking his chest with her fingers, his fingers were combing through her hair.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for coming back."

"Thank you for bringing me back."

"What would you like to do today?"

"I don't care what we do as long as I am with you."

"Lunch at Ichiraku's sound good?"

"Yes."

"Ichiraku's it is then."

He got up and headed into the shower. After he was finished, Sakura took hers. He made some scrambled eggs and toast and a pot of coffee for them. They finished eating and headed into town. She was looking at some books and didn't notice Kakashi leave her side. When she did notice, she turned around. He was in the street talking to Shikamaru. He handed him some money. Shikamaru shook his head and patted Kakashi on the back. Kakashi shook his hand and returned to the store where Sakura was at.

"What was that all about?" "Oh, nothing. Find anything you like?" "Yes! Actually I did! Take a look." She handed him a book. He stared at the gold cover. "Icha Icha _Ecchi_?" "It was some of Jiraya's last work. They found it among his things and had it published. This is _the _very last edition of icha icha." "That explains the price." The book cost almost as much as her dress did. Kakashi opened it and read the first passage. It was definitely Jiraya's work. He sighed. "C'mon Kakashi, I'll put half in on it. This will be the first thing we buy _together_." He looked up at her and smiled.

Then he began to laugh. "What is so funny?" "The fact that I am standing here with you and you are willing to put half in on a super expensive romance novel from a series that you used to badger me about reading." "Pretty ironic huh?" "Yeah. Alright. You put half and I will put half. It will be _ours_."

They walked up to the front and paid for the book. "I have an idea!" Kakashi looked at her. "What is it?" "Lets go down to the river and we can read it together." "Don't you think that would be kinda hard?" "I read you a chapter, then you read me the next one and we go back and forth." Kakashi looked at her with a suspicious smile. "Ok, we can give it a try." She smiled as she took off for the river. Kakashi smirked as he watched her run off, giggling. "Cat and mouse, huh?" "You know it is!" She yelled back as she ran even faster.

Kakashi shook his head as he laughed, then he took off running. He was running fast, everything passing him was a blur, but she was faster. He still hadn't caught up with her. He started to get close tot the river spot and slowed down. He had a better idea. He used his shinobi tactics and slowly made his way to the clearing. She was stading behind a tree, like she was waiting for him to come out so she could jump on him or something. He smirked again. Oh this was definitely cat and mouse, but not the child's version she was used to.

He slowly crept through the trees to the other side of where she was looking. He was about to drop down and grab her when he was grabbed from behind. Lips pressed against his ear as a seductive voice came from behind "Gotcha." Kakashi's eyes went wide. "Still thinking I play kid's games, apparently." She said slyly. He turned towards her. She had disposed of Akako and was all Sakura now. He looked back down at the Akako that was standing in front of the tree. A puff of smoke and a log appeared. He turned back to her. "Nice. Substitution. But you know what?"

She groaned because she already knew. A puff of smoke smoke, and it cleared, leaving a log. "Damn you, Kakashi! Just cant ever let me win one, can you?" Now _he_ came up behind her and grabbed her, whispering in her ear, "Now wheres the fun in that? You said cat and mouse. You ran like the mouse, which means I am the cat. And I like to play ..." he kissed her shoulder. "with my food." She closed her eyes and her mouth parted in a silent moan.

He pulled back and spoke in his normal voice "Besides, you have already won.. You got the legendary bachelor to desire settling down with a woman. Besides, I really didn't suspect that you had done a substitution. So in a sense, you out witted me, but I also know you are very clever, so I made a substitution just in case."

She smiled. He was good, but she would just have to step up her game next time. He pulled her against his chest. "So are you reading the first chapter, or is it me?" She opened the book and began to read to him. They went back and forth reading chapters until the rumbling in their stomachs signaled they needed to eat. "Lets head over to Ichirakus and then we can come back her." She nodded at his suggestion and did her hand seals, turning into Akako. She umped down, Kakashi following. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I cant wait til tomorrow. I will be able to walk around with the real Sakura and never see Akako again.

Sakura playfully gasped. "So you dont like my disguise?" "Shes beautiful, but she isn't the one who my heart beats for. I'm in love with _you _Sakura." Sakura smiled, trying to hold back her tears. "Lets go." "Ok."

At Ichiraku's, Naruto was there. Figures. He was with Iruka Sensei and Yamato. They were laughing about something. Kakashi and Sakura sat down and looked at the menu. After they placed their order, Naruto turned to them. "Hey you two! Guess what! Hinata enjoyed our date! She actually wants to go out with me again! Can you believe it?" Without thinking, Sakura pounded her fist on his head. Everyone went quiet. Once Sakura realized what she had done, she looked around. Kakashi's eyes were wide with surprise, as were Iruka's and Yamato's. Then Yamato burst out laughing. Naruto was rubbing his head. "Whadja do that for, Akako?" "Oh my gosh Naruto! I'm so sorry! There was a huge bug on your head! He looked like he was about to eat you alive!"

"Oh, well ... thanks for ... saving me, Akako." Naruto continued to rub the growing lump on his head as he turned back to his noodles. Kakashi got up and walked out. Sakura was afraid she had done something wrong, then she heard his laughter. It sounded far away. Then he came back in and sat down. "You didn't teleport far enough, we still heard you." Yamato said to Kakashi. Kakashi sat back down and looked over the menu. Sakura was trying not to laugh. She had learned his face well enough in the past week to know that even with his mask on, he was trying not to laugh again and using the menu to take his mind off of it.

Their bowls were placed in front of them and Sakura started to eat. Kakashi turned to the side so that he could pull his mask down. "Akako, have you seen his face?" Naruto whispered. She smiled at him and went back to her bowl. She heard Naruto grumbling something about '_failed many times_ and _been trying for years_ and _may have to shoot him with a sleeping dart_.' Sakura started laughing as she remembered all the times they had tried and failed to see their sensei's face.

"Naruto, he is very handsome. No disfigurement or anything I assure you." He looked at her, then nodded. "Thanks Akako, but I _will _see it one day. When I am hokage, I will order him to take it off and he cant refuse me." Sakura began laughing again as she pictured Kakashi becoming a missing nin because he refused to remove his mask for Naruto. She knew he would show Naruto one day, but still the thought was funny.

After Ichiraku's they went back to the river and continued to read. They read and finished the whole book by dinner time. "Why don't we stay in tonight and Ill cook?" Sakura asked. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck "heh heh, no, lets go out. We can eat in tomorrow." Sakura wondered what the hell was going on. That was the second time today he had acted odd. She shrugged it off and they started to walk into town. They went to the family restaurant that they went to a few nights back. After dinner, they walked past the flower shop. Kakashi looked in and saw Shikamaru and Ino.

He stretched his arms and yawned. "Ok, lets go home." "Tired already?" "Yeah. Chasing you was a workout." She smiled back at him.


End file.
